Relena the Stalker
by Rally-EF
Summary: It's Heero's birthday! And Relena comes over unexpectedly to give him a gift. Is it a good gift, or will it reign horror on the world?! Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the idea for this fanfic =D  
Relena the Stalker  
  
Fine day it was, to have a birthday for the Japanese brunette, Heero Yuy. He was having a good time with his friends, the other gundam pilots, that is. Until, suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Quatre sang as he ran to answer the door. He opened it, all the pilots gasped. "Relena!"  
  
"Hellooo!" She smiled as she let herself in.  
  
"Relena!! What are you doing here!?" Heero yelled at her.  
  
"I was going to the spaceport to go to another colony and stopped here on the way to give you a birthday present!" she squealed in delight. She pulled out a present out of nowhere and handed it over to Heero. "Well, bye now!" She smiled and ran out the door.  
  
"Do I dare open it?" Heero asked himself out loud.  
  
"Go ahead, open it." Duo said through a mouth full of cake.  
  
Heero hesitated. He unwrapped it.only to find a doll that looked exactly like Relena!  
  
"Heero! Heero!" The doll spoke! Oh, the horror! The horror!!!  
  
Duo screamed, letting his cake fly everywhere! He grabbed the doll and threw it out the window.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Trowa and Wufei walked over to the others.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Duo smiled as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Duuooo!! That wasn't very nice." Quatre whined, Duo only stuck his tongue out, and Heero high-fived his braided friend.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sailor Moon is on!" Trowa announced, and soon all the pilots were in front of the TV watching the Sailor Moon episode.  
  
Sadly, though, the doorbell rang again. The pilots were too into the show that they waited till the person ringing to doorbell got impatient.  
  
"FINE!! I'll get it!" Heero got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hi again, Heero!" Relena was there.  
  
"Relena.I thought you left." Heero sighed heavily.  
  
"Oh, I was but as I was driving away, I saw the present I got you fly out the window. So I thought I would give it back, thinking it was only an accident." Relena explained herself cheerfully.  
  
Heero grabbed the doll, annoyed. "Thanks, I guess." he slammed the door. He threw the doll down by the door and walked back to watch TV.  
  
"Heero! Heero!" The pilots heard a tiny high-pitched voice cry. They all looked around but didn't find anything.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" someone whined.  
  
Wufei spotted the Relena doll walking towards them. "IN ALL NAMES WEAK AND SPORKY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" He yelled and pointed at the doll.  
  
"What the." the other pilots stared at it.  
  
"Heero, Heero!"  
  
"That's it!" Heero pulled out his gun and shot the doll.  
  
"Heero, Heero!" The doll still called, even with a bullet hole through it.  
  
"ARRGGHHH!!!" Trowa picked up the doll, looked for a slit on the back where there's an opening to take the batteries out. "I CAN'T FIND IT!! AND IT WON'T SHUT UP!!!!" He cried.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Heero!!"  
  
Duo grabbed the doll, threw it on the ground and was immediately stomping on it as hard as he could.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes! You made it shut up!" Quatre clapped for Duo's success.  
  
".H-Heero.H-H.Heero." the doll kept going.  
  
"Damnit!" Heero really had enough of this thing.  
  
"Relena loves to annoy you, doesn't she?" Trowa smirked. "Yes, she does!" He threw the doll out the window. "Finally!"  
  
Heero went back over to the couch with the others to watch more TV. A few minutes passed and they heard the doll again. The pilots were getting a little scared by now.  
  
"Heero.Heero.Heero.Heero.Heero!"  
  
"How?! How did it get back up here?!" Duo cried.  
  
"Heero, you weakling, you have to use something more destructive. Like your gundam!" Wufei suggested.  
  
"Hn." Heero thought. Suddenly he smiled with an idea. He grabbed the doll and walked out of the house. He walked to the edge of the sidewalk and threw the doll in the road, hoping a car or something will run over it. No. The cars swirved around it. Luckily, as he was about to turn around, a semi truck came and ran over the doll!  
  
"Hee-eeeeeerrr." the doll's voice box screeched.  
  
"Yes!" Heero turned around to go inside the house-  
  
"H.H..ee.r.roo."  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" Heero grabbed his head, ready to pull out his hair. He ran inside and slammed the door hard.  
  
"Did you get rid of it?" Quatre asked. All Heero did was give him the death glare. "I.guess not." he choked.  
  
****  
  
Heero walked back out, only to hear the doll say something new, "I love you, Heero!"  
  
He took out the matches he found in the kitchen and set the doll on fire. Again, the doll's voice screeched like before. Heero laughed evilly, "DIE!! DIIIEE!!!!"  
  
"I think he's gone crazy." Duo stated to the other pilots who were all watching from the window.  
Author: Well? Well?! It was good so far wasn't it? D 


	2. Relena the Stalker continued

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the idea for this fanfic =D  
  
Author: On the first part, I forgot to put MAJOR RELENA BASHING!! But Relena is a doll in this so you Relena likers are lucky.  
  
Relena the Stalker -Part Two-  
  
"Damn!" Heero stared at the doll that just went into flames.  
  
"Alright!! It's dead! Can we get on with our lives?" Wufei yelled from the window. Heero slowly turned around, still watching the fire, and started walking back to the house.  
  
"Ahhem." Duo coughed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked.  
  
"Behind you." Quatre stated as Duo pointed.  
  
Heero looked back, and saw the doll. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"Hee.Heeeee." the doll struggled to walk towards Heero. What a scary sight! The doll's hair was all burnt off, except for a few patches sticking out, holes were burnt and the body was scratched and black! And yet it can still walk and talk! "What the hell is up with this THING!?"  
  
"Yuy!" Wufei called to him again. "For the last time!! Use your Gundam!"  
  
Heero glared at him, "Fine." And Heero was off.  
  
While he was away getting his Gundam, the other pilots tried destroying the not-so-normal-doll. They tried grenades, cutting it with Wufei's sword, all not doing with good success.  
  
Heero finally got back and was in his Gundam. "Hey! You're back! Now destroy the thing!" Duo yelled, cheering his friend on. Then the four pilots backed away to watch Heero's victory.  
  
Heero took out the saber, stuck it in the air pointing to the doll ready to strike, "You will end now!! HHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" he brought down the saber and struck the doll, pushing it into the earth.  
  
He saw Duo jumping up and down, Quatre clapping, Trowa and Wufei just standing there with their arms crossed as usual.  
  
"I think I got it." Heero said to himself. He put his saber back and got out of the Gundam to look at the hole he made.  
  
"Yay! You did it!" Duo smiled.  
  
The pilots went back inside the house, relieved of the horror that had just happened. But as soon as they were into what they were watching on TV, the doorbell rang.  
  
The pilots all looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"Oh! Come on! The doll is dead, so I think it'll be safe to answer the door now." Wufei explained but was already walking to the door. "Um, Heero, you have a visitor."  
  
Heero sighed heavily and walked to the door, "Relena!?" his eyes widened.  
  
"Hey!" Relena greeted cheerfully. "My flight was cancelled so I came back to see how you liked your present!"  
  
"Uhm.it.uh.It broke." Heero sweat-dropped.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry. But! I had a feeling that would happen, so I had another doll just like it made just in case!!" she held out an identical doll to the one Heero had just killed.  
  
Heero looked at the doll."NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
******  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!!!" Heero sat up quickly in his bed and looked around his dim room.  
  
"That was the freakiest dream ever!" He put his hand over his face.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tiny voice next to him call, "Heero! "Heeeerroooo!"  
  
He looked over slowly, eyes wide, and saw the doll that was just in his dream.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The End..or is it?  
  
Author: Yes, that is the end.for us to read anyways. Hope you all liked it =) 


End file.
